The invention relates to a motor driven camera, and more particularly, to a camera in which certain operations of the camera such as a film winding or rewind operation are automatically performed by utilizing a motor.
A motor driven camera requires increased space in its interior in order to dispose a motor therein. Because the motor has a larger size than that of other components, difficulty is experienced in the selection of the location therefor. One proposal has been to house the motor within the hollow space of a film winding shaft. However, while this facilitates the film winding operation, the drive transmission mechanism which is required to provide the film rewind operation becomes complex.